When Given Enough Time
by linkmaster585
Summary: On the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Sarutobi chose to seal the fox demon in Minato's place and split its chakra in two. Sealing its yin chakra in Naruto's little sister and, unbeknowst to him, sealing its yin chakra within him. This is the rewrite for my story If Given Enough Time.
1. The Day When It All Began

**A/N: Well since I had some free time I decided to rewrite the first chapter of If Given Enough Time but with a different title as you all read When Given Enough Time. As I said before I just took the first chapter If Given Enough Time and just changed it to the style I write today. I also change something very important that wasn't in the original story that you will soon find out.**

**I'll tell you more about the changes from the original story at the end of the chapter so if you would like to know what I plan for this rewrite read my Author Notes at the end.**

**Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the rewrite of If Given Enough Time.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Day When it All Began.**

**XXXXXX**

The sound of a women screaming echoed throughout Konoha's hospital. Any who could hear her would know not to dare set foot into her room unless told to otherwise but could only sympathies for her. As the woman was none other than Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina whom was currently giving birth to the second child of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

However, she was in grave danger.

Not long ago while they were transferring her to a secret location not far-off from Konoha that she was attacked and captured by a hooded man who hid his face behind a mysterious mask.

Minato chased after the man but was too late in stopping him as he forcefully ripped a creature known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had been sealed inside his wife's body.

After that, the two fought one another while several of the Anbu who were following him took her to see the only person who could save her life, the head medical ninja, Tsunade.

He knew if she were in her hands, his wife would be safe and could focus on stopping whatever the masked man had planned but that was the case.

All he could do was wound the man, along with himself, ending their fight in a draw with the masked man fleeing without a trace.

Seeing as the man had ran he hurried as fast as his injured body could would let him to where his wife was located hopping she and their unborn child were all right.

Unfortunately, things were grim and not looking good as Kushina was losing a lot of blood and she was still in the middle of giving birth.

xxxxxx

'Damn it, she's losing too much blood! If she doesn't give birth soon she'll die.'

That was the main concern that ran through the busty blonde doctor who was the only person in this entire village who had any hope of saving the woman before her.

Bring her focus back on the task at hand; she looked at the pale looking woman in front of her.

"Alright, Kushina, were almost there. Just one final push. You can do it."

Trying to encourage her to push she held on the unborn child's body just as Kushina gave one final push.

Just then, when the world felt like it was turning against them, they were all greeted with the sound of baby crying for its very first time.

If this was any other time everyone in the room would be blessing this joyous occasion however, there was no time for that cause as soon as the baby was out. Tsunade order her one of her nurses to take the baby from her and several others to help her save Kushina.

It was one unfortunate turn after another as Tsunade and her team of nurses did their best to save the wife of the Forth Hokage.

When that man arrived at the scene just outside his wife's room, bloody and tattered, he immediately asked about his wife's condition.

Before anyone could answer him, his son, Naruto, called out to him.

"D-Dad, what happen to you?! You're covered in blood."

Looking at his son, he only smiled at him pretending nothing was wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was just stopping someone who hurt mommy. So there's no need to worry, alright."

Despite his best efforts to hide his pain, he ending up grabbing one of his sides and hissed in pain.

"You're not alright; you're in pain. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine, Naruto. I just need to see your mother."

Trying to convince his son, he was fine. A man with white spiky haired tied back into a ponytail that wore greenish shirt kimono and had matching pants with a mesh shirt underneath came to him. The man also had two shoulder length bangs that framed his face with two red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a hitai-ate with the kanji for oil.

"Minato, I think it's wise to seek medical attention first before seeing your wife," the man told him.

"I said I'm fine!"

Minato's sudden shout caused his son to flinch but not the man before him.

"I… I just want to see if my wife's okay. So please Jiraiya-sensei, please, let me see my wife."

"I think you should let him, Jiraiya. You should know how stubborn he can be," the voice form an elderly man dressed in old body armor said.

Jiraiya just stared into his old students eyes before breathing a heavy sigh.

"Fine, you win, but as soon as you see her you betting have Tsunade have a look at you. We don't need the Hokage croaking just yet especially at a young age."

Minato could only chuckle causing his sides to hurt before heading into his wife's room leaving his worried son with his old sensei and predecessor.

Walking into the room, he could see several nurses coved in blood and immediately feared the worst and ran towards the bed in front of him. There he saw his wife as pale as a ghost causing him to run to her side pushing past the nurses beside her.

"K-Kushina… Kushina!"

He called out his wife's name only for her not to respond but just before he could yell her name one more time, Tsunade interrupted him.

"Hey, don't you think your wife deserves some rest after what she's been through."

Looking at the blonde woman who told him that had confirmed what she just said.

"You… you mean she's just sleeping."

"Yeah, but we should count ourselves lucky. She almost didn't make it. It's a miracle that she not only survived the Kyuubi extraction but the birth as well. She had a lot of internal bleeding but I manage to heal them then there's the quantity of blood she lost."

He only caught about half of what she said as he looked at his wife's sleeping form before brushing several strains of her hair from her face.

Soon as he did, his wife woke up and looked at him.

"Min… Minato… is that you?"

"Yeah… yeah, it's me."

Grabbing his wife's hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze, he smiled down at her before tears of happiness formed in his eyes.

"You look… terrible."

"Says the woman who looks paler then a ghost."

The two shared a small laugh before Kushina asked an important question.

"Where's are baby?"

Since he didn't know the answer to her question he looked over at the only person who did.

"Your baby is fine; in fact, you both have a healthy little girl. Congratulations you two."

Gently picking up their baby that was in a small hospital crib wrapped in a pink blanket, she carried her to her father who happily took her from her.

When he got a glimpse at his daughter, he immediately saw that she resembled his wife with a small patch of red hair on her head as well as having her skin color.

Just looking at his daughter made him feel happier then he as ever fault in a while. The first was when he married his wife followed by the day his son was born. Just remembering it caused hime to shed a few tears before his wife got his attention.

"Can I see her?"

Knowing it was only fair for his wife to see their daughter as she went through most of the trouble to bring her into the world and gently placed her where she was able to see.

"She's beautiful."

"And looks just like you."

As they shared yet another moment with themselves, Tsunade brought up a question they needed to figure out now that the baby was born.

"So, have you picked out a name for her yet?"

Kushina didn't waste any time answering it as she had already picked one well before the due date.

"Natsumi, I would like her name to be Natsumi."

She then looked at her husband.

"Is that alright with you, Minato?"

"Of course it is; it's a beautiful name."

Seeing as he approved of the name she chose, she smiled as she looked at their baby before her eyes slowly closed.

When Minato saw her, he was about to see if she was still alive but Tsunade stopped him.

"She just fell asleep again, but I think you should worry a bit more about yourself."

"I'm fine, so just focus on making sure Kushina will be even though she may look alright."

"The worry wart as ever, but seriously. I think you should get yourself checked out."

Before he could reply, a boy in a standard ANBU uniform with white grayish hair that defied gravity wearing a dog mask over his face appeared in the room.

"Lord Hokage, I have urgent news."

Just seeing the boy he knew it wasn't good and already feared the worse before the boy could tell him what it was that was so urgent.

"As you know, the Kyuubi is already on a rampage far away from Konoha but it changed its course and heading towards the village as we speak."

His eyes could only widen before they narrowed.

'So this was what that man meant when he said I only stopped his main objective and that the village would still be destroyed.'

While that thought went through his head, the door to the room slammed open before Sarutobi and Jiraiya came running in.

"Minato, the Kyuubi is…."

The voice of Sarutobi died when he saw the Anbu child in front of him. The one who always reports the Minato himself.

"So you already know."

He only saw the man nod in reply before asking him what he had planned now.

"So what now."

Minato just stood there before looking at his wife's sleeping form as their daughter lied there next to her before facing the Anbu child.

"How close is it?"

Before answering his leader, he removed his mask to reveal that he was no older than thirteen and had a scar on his face from left eyebrow down the middle of his eye that he kept shut.

This only showed how serious the situation was as the boy hardly ever removed his mask in his presence.

"It's about a mile or two from the village."

That wasn't something he didn't want to hear and knew he had little to no time to figure out what he should do before he came up with his only option.

"Then I having no choice, I have to use the Shiki Fuuin."

"You can't be serious," Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I have no other choice, Jiraiya-sensei! No other jutsu can hurt nor slow down the beast and killing it is out of the question as none of us has that kind of power and even if we could. It would reform in a couple years and take revenge on the village. Leaving us with no other option but to use the Shiki Fuujin and seal it back up."

As he made it clear that what he said was true, they all understood where they stood and could only agree with their Kage's decision.

"Then who are you planning to seal it into?"

There was a pregnant pause before Minato answered his old sensei.

"My daughter…."

Everyone was shocked by who he choice but before he could explain, Tsunade spoke.

"Are you insane?! You're willing to sacrifice your own daughter to a life of a living hell with no remorse?"

"Then who else should I use then!"

He asked her that not really expecting her to respond, which she didn't, before going on.

"I can't ask another family to sacrifice their child if I'm not willing to do the same and if you're worried about her well-being, well, you shouldn't. She still has her mother who would love her no matter what would happen to her and an older brother who I know would protect from anyone."

Tsunade couldn't find any words to say after hearing that as he was right but before it went silent Jiraiya asked him something concerning his decision.

"What do you plan to do with the demon's chakra? There is no way an infant can hold both its soul and its chakra even if she does have the Uzumaki clan's blood pumping through her veins?"

"You're right, that is why I will seal only its yin chakra in her while sealing its yang chakra into me. So when the shinigami takes my soul it will take its chakra with me as well."

Jiraiya knew he was going to say something like that and wanted to stop him but couldn't find it in himself to do so as he watched old student prepare himself mentally form what was about to come.

"There isn't much time left so I have to hurry before the Kyuubi get too close to the village."

Seeing as time was running short he got ready to set out but before he could grab his daughter, he was suddenly whacked in the back of his neck knocking him out cold by Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what the hell did you think you're doing," Jiraiya cried out.

The elder man just ignored his student before placing the still hurt Kage in a chair close by.

'Sorry Minato but you're too young to be throwing your life away. This village needs you more than ever but an old fossil like me only has a few more years left. Therefore, I'll be taking your place instead.'

You see, while everyone was talking, Sarutobi listened to every detail of Minato's plan. He had to agree it was the only plan they had if they wanted to save the village and was a noble sacrifice. However, giving up his life so he could seal the Kyuubi in his daughter was a problem as he would leave his family to deal with his loss.

Not only that, but Kushina would have to raise a newborn child by herself with the child growing up without the love of a father that every child is meant to have.

Then there was Naruto who was already five and showing signs that he would become a great ninja just as his parents, maybe even stronger, but was sure he could take off himself. Even so, the loss of his father would still live inside him and would have to live with pain forever the rest of his life.

Sarutobi did want that so he came up with a better idea that was similar to Minato's with only one loose end.

Therefore, he turned towards his old student.

"Jiraiya, I'll need you to go and bring Naruto. He should still be outside in the hallway."

"What? Why?"

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet. It seems you still as clueless as ever."

"Figure what out you old goat? And why do you need Naruto?"

Still not able to figure out what Sarutobi was talking about the said man spelled it out for him.

"It's because I will be taking Minato's place by sacrificing myself for the village but my old body can't hold the demon chakra. Therefore, I will need Naruto's body so I can seal the other half into him."

Jiraiya couldn't believe what his old sensei was saying. Not only was he going to take his student's place but also going to involve Naruto into this chaos.

"You can't be serious?! How do you know his body can with stand that kind of chakra and aren't you forgetting his chakra coils are already developed."

"He is right Sensei. If you seal the Kyuubi's yang chakra into Naruto there is a chance you could destroy his coils or worse, he could die," Tsunade added.

Sarutobi knew all that and knew that it was the only way, even if it was a long shot, and then reminded them of something important.

"You two are forgetting that he is an Uzumaki as well as the son of one of the Konoha's strongest shinobi. If anybody could survive this, it is him."

Seeing as they understood him, he went and gently picked up Natsumi before he turned to face Jiraiya.

"We're running out of time! Hurry up and get Naruto. Then meet me at the front gate."

With that he shunshined away, leaving the others in the room in an awkward silence before Jiraiya headed towards the door.

"So, you're going through with it," Tsunade asked.

"What choice do I have? With Minato out of commission there's no one else who can do the Shiki Fuuin besides me and I don't have it in me to do it myself."

Not waiting for her response, he looked at the white haired Anbu.

"You stay here with Tsunade-hime and make sure that Minato doesn't know what's going on if he wakes up, got it."

The Anbu just nodded in reply as he and Tsunade watched him walk out the room.

When the door closed, Tsunade just sighed before pulling out one of her hidden sake bottles before looking at the Anbu

"Want a drink?"

He just looked at her before shaking his head no before kindly refusing her offer.

"Sorry, but I'm too young to drink, and even if I could. I am still on duty."

"That is what is wrong with this world. You can kill at the age of thirteen but you're too young to drink."

It was the only thing she said before taking a swig of sake.

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Soon after, he watched not only his father but even his godfather and Sarutobi walk into his mother's room after an Anbu informed them of something.

They only told him to wait in the hallway before they left and he's been waiting ever since.

He wasn't sure if either his mother or father were okay, or anything about the little sister he was told that would soon be born.

He could only sit there, alone, in the empty hallway with the only sound he could hear was the sound of a nearby clock's second-hand ticking away making it seem as if he's been sitting there for an eternity.

Just before he couldn't take any more of it, the door in front of him opened causing his head to snap in its direction to see his godfather, Jiraiya, to step out.

His face soon changed into a worried one as no one else came out with him causing him to ask his godfather what was going on.

"Ero-sennin, is… is my mom and dad okay! There not badly hurt are they."

It was a question any child would ask if they heard their mother screaming and saw their father all tattered up but Jiraiya reassured him that everything was fine.

"Yeah, there both doing fine. Your mother is asleep and your father needs some rest as well. He wasn't too badly beat up but your godmother told him he would have to stay overnight."

It was a slight white lie but it was for the best and was enough to satisfy the blond spiky haired boy in front of him.

"Oh, okay."

Even though he bought his lie, there was still a worried look plastered on his face causing the old sennin to crouch down so he was eye level with him.

"There's something else I forgot to inform you."

He saw Naruto give him a questionable look before he spoke.

"What's that?"

"That you are now an older brother."

It took Naruto only a second to figure out what he meant before his eyes widen.

"You mean that I have a little sister."

"That's right and to celebrate such an occasion. Both you mom and dad said to take you home and let you eat as much ramen as you want until you explode."

The next think Jiraiya saw were Naruto's eyes bright up like fireworks before he shot up from his spot on the bench.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's hurry home so we can celebrate!"

Now, Naruto was happy that he had a little sister and that his parents were okay but when Jiraiya told him he could eat as much ramen as he wanted. His excitement meter shot off the roof as he rarely go to pig out on ramen since his him would mother always scolded him when he ate too much.

Therefore, when Jiraiya told him he had to okay to eat his fill he jumped on the train that was ready to leave and waited for the only other passage to get on with him.

However, the other passenger had another motive for getting him so excited and before he knew it.

Jiraiya had used a sleeping genjutsu on him causing his body to become drowsy before he passed out with Sennin catching his body.

'Sorry brat, but there's no ramen this time."

Feeling guilty about lying to his godson, he quickly shunshined to where his old sensei was patiently waiting his arrival.

**XXX At The Main Gate XXX**

When Jiraiya appeared next to his sensei with Naruto's body resting on his shoulder the both of them looked in the direction where they could hear the Kyuubi roaring. There, off in the distance, they could see a small moving red blur heading in their direction.

"Well, here I am sensei and I brought Naruto just as you asked. So are you ready."

"More then I'll ever be."

They both then looked at each other both nodding their heads and sped in the direction the great fox demon was at.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination as the sound of battle could be heard throughout the air around them. Not wasting any time Jiraiya quickly flashed his hands in several hand signs before slamming his right hand on the ground. With a huge poof of smoke, a giant toad appeared in front of the oversized fox as its tails waved angrily behind it.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone in the vicinity could see two figures on top of the giant toad's head that were both carrying someone. The surrounding shinobi soon realized who the two were and cheered loudly as it was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi along with one the three legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

The Kyuubi only laughed once he realized what the last hope of Konoha sent to stop him.

"**Hahaha... You have to be kidding! They send me two old men, caring a baby and a child on an over grown toad. You Konoha shinobi are pathetic thinking that this is enough to stop me when hundreds of your shinobi couldn't. Once I kill you, I will destroy your pathetic excuse of a village from the face of the earth. You will be nothing more than a memory. MUAHAHAHAHA!**"

Seeing as a toad was not match for him, he decided to end it quickly and charged a beast ball. He planned to kill the toad in front of him while attacking the village at the same time killing two birds with one stone.

However, before he could start to charge his attack both Jiraiya and Sarutobi took action

"Alright, get ready Jiraiya!"

"Right, Gamabunta! We need you to get a hold of him and keep him here, got that!"

Gamabunta was one who didn't take kindly to be ordered around especial when he's not in a good mood.

Therefore, when he puffed a huge cloud of smoke, he looked up at Jiraiya with an irritated look in his eye, if you could even tell, before giving his reply.

"I guess I can help you out, but you'll owe me all lot of sake for this one."

"Yeah, yeah, just get over there and hold him down!"

Releasing another puff of smoke, Gamabunta did what he was asked and jumped towards Kyuubi before the two gigantic beasts pushed against one another.

Soon as Sarutobi finished his preparations to use the Shiki Fuuin, Gamabunta took hold the giant demon fox so Sarutobi could do what had to be done.

"Now sensei! Do it now! Before he gets free!"

Without being told twice, Sarutobi activated the Shiki Fuujin and summoned the shinigami before him.

"_Who dares call on me?_"

The Shinigami's rang with much authority as its voice echoed as far as the sound could take it while it appeared above them but it was only Sarutobi who could see it.

"It is I, Hiruzen Sarutobi O great Shinigami-sama!"

"_Why have you called me out to a place such as this? For what perpous would a man such as you need to call on me?!_"

"I've called on you to ask you to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul along with its yin chakra into this newborn child's body. Then seal its yang chakra into this young boy."

"_You do know the price of what you asked of me. Do you not?_"

The shinigami looked at the elderly man before him and watch him nod with all the determination he had knowing full well he was ready to accept the terms for what it cost to do the sealing.

"_Very well, it shall be done._"

Turning to the giant fox before him who was still trying to break free from Gamabunta's grasp before it took hold of its body and began separate the two chakras while ignoring the Kyuubi's screams.

Once the shinigami took hold of him, the Kyuubi was able to see the lord of the dead and realize what the two shinobi's did, but it was already too late.

"**Damn you! Let go of me! I can't be defeated like this just to be sealed again. I won't let you seal me without a fight!**"

Quickly, he tried charging a tailed beast ball so he could fire it at the Shinigami hoping it would stop what it was doing but when he did, his attack phased through him. "

"**This… this can't be! I am the strongest of the bijuus! I can't be defeated like this…!**"

With a fierce yelled laced with pain, the Shinigami ripped him in two before turning to Jiraiya and Sarutobi. He then moved toward Natsumi and sealing both the Kyuubi's soul and yin chakra into her tiny body before did the same to Naruto leaving them both the Shiki Fuuin seal around their navels.

When he was finished with his task, he looked at Sarutobi.

"_It is time, so say your farewells._"

Sarutobi nodded at the great lord before looking at his old student for the last time.

"Well, Jiraiya… I guess this is goodbye."

"It seems that way…."

He could hear the sadness in his old student's voice and just smiled at him.

"Please make sure to tell my family that I will always love them and will miss them dearly."

With his last words all said and done with, he placed Natsumi in his free arm once Jiraiya placed Naruto back on his shoulder.

Giving his student one last smile, the Shinigami took his soul and placed it in his stomach where he shall spend an eternity in neither going to heaven nor hell.

With his soul now stripped from his body, he fell forward just before Gamabunta dispelled without any warning sending the duo free falling towards the ground.

Jiraiya was able to land safely on the ground since he was still alive but as for his dead sensei. His body would have fallen straight towards the ground if it weren't for a white haired boy catching him.

Seeing as his sensei's body was all right he looked at the Anbu, the same one he had told to wait at the hospital, before heading his way.

"I am sorry for disobeying your order Jiraiya-sama but I thought you might need some help," the Anbu told him.

"That's fine. If you hadn't showed up his body would've hit the ground pretty hard. So I thank you, Kakashi."

The now known Kakashi gently placed the lifeless retired Kage, who still held the same smile he died with, on the ground.

"I take it that Sarutobi-sama completed the sealing."

"Yeah, that old goat did it and died a death befitting a shinobi."

He continued to look at his died sensei before turning to Kakashi.

"Here Kakashi. Take Natsumi back to her mother. I would like to say a few words to my sensei in private, if you don't mind."

Listening to the Toad Sannin, he took Natsumi into his arms and shunshin back to the hospital while Jiraiya placed Naruto on the ground before he stood over his dead sensei's body.

"Well, sensei… I can tell you this. This village isn't going to be the same without you. I probably lost one of my best costumers for a new book I'm calling Icha-Icha. I know you would've loved it and don't worry about your family. I will tell them what you said but I'm not sure Asuma will handle it well."

After he finished what he had to say he closed his eyes and said a few prays as the other shinobi who didn't retreat appeared next to him and did the same.

With them all praying, none of them noticed what was happening to Naruto's body as the seal on his stomach started to pulse.

It was then when Jiraiya felt something was strange and turned towards Naruto where he felt a strange sensation coming from him.

As he walked towards his body that feeling only got stronger with each step but before he could even reach him, something shot out from within the forest.

He could only get a glimpse of it before he quickly turned around and told the other shinobi to get away before picking up his sensei's body.

The surrounding shinobi were only confused by his sudden action but after they saw what the Toad Sannin was trying to warn them from; it was already too late. As only a few shinobi were able to make it alive unscathed as the rest were swallowed up and burned alive by a crimson looking blob.

Those who were alive, especially Jiraiya, knew what this blob looking thing was; in fact, there was only one thing it could be, the Kyuubi's excess chakra.

They just didn't know why it was here all of a sudden.

That's when they saw that Naruto body was still left on the ground.

"Oh, no! Naruto-sama is still on the ground!"

The shinobi who said that suddenly jumped from the branch he was on and dove to Naruto's location.

"Wait you fool! You don't know what that thing will do!"

Before Jiraiya's words could even reach the man, the demonic chakra suddenly shot up and engulfed the man. Killing him before he even realized what happen before letting his body drop to the ground.

Those who witnessed it didn't know what to think as they weren't sure if they should stay and try to rescue the Hokage's son or run for their lives.

As they try to determine whether they should stay or run, Jiraiya sat calmly where he was trying to figure out what the Kyuubi's excess chakra could be doing here and why it hasn't attacked Naruto once this entire time.

'What's going on…? The moment that shinobi jumped to save Naruto. The demonic chakra suddenly attacked him but for some reason. It's hasn't tried hurting Naruto. Why is that?'

It was then he came to the only conclusion that the chakra either thought that Naruto wasn't a threat or perhaps, its new host.

His theory was soon answered as the chakra suddenly engulfed Naruto entire body but instead of burning him, as it did to the others, it slowly levitated his body off the ground, unharmed.

'Did… did the seal act like some kind of distress signal? Telling whatever chakra that was around to attack anything that came near Naruto, or was it something more….'

He could only think that as he and the other shinobis watched as the Kyuubi's chakra slowly seeped into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Once the chakra was gone, nothing was holding Naruto's body afloat and it fell back to the ground. Not a second later did Jiraiya appear next to him and checked his vital signs after placing his sensei's body on the ground.

Seeing as everything was fine, he released a sigh before calling out to one of the shinobi that were still in the trees and told him to take Sarutobi's body back to the village.

Soon after one of the surrounding shinobi took care of his sensei's body, he picked up Naruto and shunshined back to the hospital.

**XXX At The Hospital XXX**

Just when Jiraiya appeared back in Kushina's room, Minato, who was currently on a hospital bed bandage up, woke up from the surprise attack from Sarutobi and looked at his wife. He saw that she was still sleeping however, he then noticed that Natsumi was nowhere in sight and, as any father would do, panicked.

In a frantic, his eyes darted across the room hoping he would be able to find her only to find her in Kakashi's arms sound asleep.

Releasing a sigh of relief he noticed Jiraiya was in the room as well but when he caught a glimpse of the boy he was carrying did he start to panic again.

"What happened to Naruto?!"

"Well…."

Jiraiya's voiced trailed off before he sighed and started to explain the events that conspired soon after he was knocked unconscious.

It was safe to say Minato wasn't happy; in fact, he was furious with what they did.

"You used my son!"

He raised his voice forgetting that his wife and daughter were still asleep causing on of them to wake up.

"Minato… why are you yelling."

Still half-asleep when she asked him that, Kushina's eyes opened to see her husband's back facing her before they fell to the spot where she last remember her daughter was, only to see she wasn't there.

"N-Natsumi! Where is daughter?!"

Same as her husband she started to panic but it wasn't until she saw Kakashi head towards her with her child in his arms.

She was strong enough this time to carry her daughter in her arms as Kakashi placed Natsumi in them and she started rocked her back to sleep as she started to wake up.

Knowing that he couldn't finish his conversation here, especially with his wife in the room, Minato turned to the woman carrying their daughter.

"Jiraiya and I are going to my office so we can discuss the details about what the Kyuubi has done."

She gave him a worried look before she noticed Naruto in Jiraiya's arms.

"What… What happened to Naruto! Why is he in your arms Jiraiya?!"

She kept her voice low enough that she wouldn't wake Natsumi but with enough tone to make her sound just as worried about her son.

"He is okay Kushina; he just fell asleep in the hallway waiting for us."

It was a lie her husband said to calm her down and it seemed to work as she gave him a nod.

"I'll make sure to take him home first before going to the office. So just try to get some more sleep, okay."

He saw that she still had a worried look on her face and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead to make her worry less before the trio left leaving Kakashi there to guard her.

**XXX Hokage Office XXX**

When they arrived in the Hokage office Jiraiya started to explain every detail when he and Sarutobi left the hospital room up to when Sarutobi died.

"So Sarutobi-sama is dead then."

Jiraiya only nodded in reply.

"He died a death befitting a shinobi. Just how he would've have wanted it."

Again, Jiraiya could only agree with what he said before he had to say one more thing.

"But there is one more problem I haven't told you about."

"And what exactly would that be?"

After making sure he had his Hokage/student's attention, he started to explain.

"Well, after the sealing was finished. I placed Naruto's body on the ground before saying a few last words to my old sensei. As I was praying for him, I felt something was wrong coming from Naruto and went to check him. However, before I could reach him, all the Kyuubi's excess chakra left behind suddenly attacked us before it started to head towards Naruto. Those who weren't fortunate enough to escape in time were all burned to death by it, even the one who tried to rescue your son."

"Then what about Naruto? He doesn't look like he was harmed at all?"

"That's the thing. It didn't try harming him as it did the others. The only reason I could come up with is that the chakra saw Naruto as it new host or, perhaps, its new master. Since he now has the Kyuubi's yang chakra sealed inside his body."

Letting everything Jiraiya as told him sink in, he tried to figure out what it all could mean and why the Kyuubi's chakra went insides his son's seal.

No matter how hard he tried to figure it out, the harder it seemed to understand before he just flat out and asked his old sensei since he would have a better understanding them him.

"So what could it all mean?"

"The only thing I can say is eventually Naruto might become a jinchuuriki to another nine-tailed fox."

Minato couldn't believe what he sensei just said.

"Another… jinchuuriki?"

It was hard for him to comprehend such an accusation but even if it were true, what he was supposed to do, which prompted him to ask.

"So what am I supposed to do, be wary of my only son?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything of the sort. Just do what you would normally would with him and just watch over him as you do. We don't know when any changes will begin if they are any at all. It might take years before he shows any signs of becoming a jinchuuriki and if we're lucky. There won't be any changes to him but we can't rule out that possibility that there won't be any."

Minato just kept quite at his sensei spoke not sure what he should do before he breathed heavy sigh and place a hand on his forehead as he leaned back in his chair.

"First I almost lose Kushina, and then have the Kyuubi sealed in both my children, and now this…. Just what did I do to deserve all this?"

He was asking more to himself then to the two in his office who just kept quite as there wasn't an answer to his question.

All they could think was fate was a cruel and unreasonable thing.

Perhaps it was fate that put his children in the predicament preparing them form something far into the future or just toying with their lives but only in time will any of them know.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the rewrite of If Given Enough Time and you can see the similarities between the two stories and the differences. The major difference, in my opinion, is the way I wrote that, hopefully, is a lot better than the original but I will let you decided that. I will also keep the original up for a while long if you want to compare but will take it down within a couple of days.**

**Now ****as for the other changes, that will happen later in the next chapter and so on until I get to about chapter four when the Uchiha massacre happens. After that changing it a bit, the story will go a different way but Naruto will still end up joining the Akatsuki like I had originally did. The only difference will be that he will not be named Tobi as you could tell from the beginning, Tobi/Madara aka; Obito will be in this story.**

**When I get to the part when Naruto and Itachi leave the village I will tell what they do and when Naruto fights Konan. There will also have a small companion with them as they venture to ****Amegakure**** with the OC I said in my earlier Author Notes. **

**In addition, the original story was a Naruto/Yugito story but I will change it to a small harem with her in it as well with Anko and Konan like in the original. The others I will introduce later but I'm going to keep it small otherwise, it will be too much to handle if it's way too big.**

**If you have anything to ask me just pm me, other than that you'll just have to wait until I rewrite chapter two.**


	2. Important Author Notes

**Important Author Notes!**

**Long time no see everybody! I know i haven't been updating in god knows how long but i have my reasons, and a very good one at too. the first on was just me being very lazy and pushing it aside telling myself i will do it later then never getting to it. the other main reason i never started writing my stories was cause of my laptop was acting up. **

**it would run really slow and would sometimes pop up blue screens of death so i wanted untiled i got internet, and when i did i wiped my whole laptop clean whiched fixed my problem, however, after i did a week later it crapped out on me. luckly i backed up all my data before wiping it so i still have my files and everything, it's just i can't use my laptop to type any of my stories until i buy a new one. **

**i won't be getting one of them very soon either, not until a month or so, so all my stories will be on permanent hiatus until then. **

**if you are wondering how i was able to update this author note, well, it's because i used my phone to make this doc and upload it with a app that let me makes this said doc. **

**although, because i haven't updated in a long time, i will be giving out my ps3 and xbox gamer tags. **

**it's my way of saying i'm sorry for the long and still longer wait for any future updates.**

**now here is my ps3 gamertage xXKuroGINryuXx and my now my xbox live gtag Socitalpaper9. yes the xbox one is a weird name but i didn't pick it, xbox live did and i was to lazy to change it.**

**now that i give these to you, please don't start spamming me with questions about any thing about my stories if u do decided to add me as a friend. it is hard to play rpgs when i have to keep answering question. however, if you do, i will answer them without trying to give away too much info.**

**i will also be posting this on all my other stories as well. so if you happen to read more then just this story of mine, and i know there are a lot of you who do, you don't have to check the update cause it will be the same thing you read here.**

**again, i'm sorry i haven't updated because of my stupid laptop cause i know that some of you are really waiting for me to update whichever story of mine you really like. **

**also, if you could, please do not review for whichever story you are reading this on unless u are a guest. if you have something to say, please pm me or befriend me and send me a message and i wil get back to you that way.**

**with that, i will see you all when i get my new laptop unless you befriend me on ps3 or xbox live.**

**linkmaster out.**

**p.s. i don't have a lot of multi player games, mostly rpgs. i only have black ops 2 and ff14 for the ps3 that if any of you have and would like to play with me, and only diablo 3 for the xbox 360. sorry if don't have a game you have and sorry for any misspelled words**


End file.
